The Start of the End
by Nightshade321
Summary: Oneshot.


**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**__T_he F__allen Hero _____**

''Rise.'' Zeus spoke and his voice that was filled with, anger and disappoint resounded in the Hall of the Gods. In response to Zeus's demand a figure, who's hands were chained with golden cuffs, clad in disheveled dark jeans and a t shirt stood from his bowing position. ''Today the Council will be deciding if today Is the day you die, do you understand the position your in Perseus Jackson?''

At the sound of his name Percy looked up at the King of the Gods, his emerald green eyes devoid of emotion. When the son of Poseidon declined to answer a man, who was wearing dark glasses that hid flame filled eye sockets, lashed out at him.

''Answer punk, or I swear I'll carve up your goddamn-''

''Ares.'' Zeus interrupted. ''I understand that your angry, but now is not the time to release it. Your already on a thin line with me, cross it and I will punish you.'' A look of surprise crossed the God of War's face.

''For what? I brought this scum back and-''

''It was with the help of Athena and Hermes that you brought him back Ares.'' Zeus interrupted his son again but this time his electric blue eyes were dangerously glowing. ''And even then you broke the order that I gave. I remember expressly saying, when I ordered for his arrest, to attempt to capture him with minimal injuries.''

''Should it matter if he comes back a little scratched?''

''WHEN YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK HE WAS NEAR DEATH!'' Zeus angerly thundered and outside large volumes of rain/ hail began to fall from the night sky to the mortal realm. ''YOU ATTEMPTING TO KILL HIM WAS NOT THE COUNCIL'S DECISION! BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS I HAD TO POSTPONE HIS TRIAL UNTIL HE WAS AT SUFFICIENT STRENGTH! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING I EXPECT YOU TO DO IT EXACTLY AS I SAY!''A silence, filled with unbearable tension, made itself known in the throne room as Zeus glared at the God of Violence who defiantly glared back before retorting in a voice full of barley held rage.

''Yes father...I'm sorry for my arrogance.'' Nodding his head at his son's apology the King of Olympus resumed his focus on Perseus who was carefully watching them.

''Do you still have nothing to say? Your very life is being decided today.''

''What do you want from me?'' Percy replied, his voice raspy, as he looked at the Olympians. ''I've already told you everything that I know, the dangers that are going to come, and you still didn't believe me. So what's the point? Most of you are just idiots whose only concern is for themselves.'' A look of shock and downright outrage appeared on some of the Olympians faces and Zeus narrowed his eyes.

''I suggest that you speak with care nephew.''

''Why? Because you don't like me calling you an idiot?'' With a hardened expression Zeus stared at Percy as the smell of ozone filled the air, after a couple minutes the smell disappeared.

''Perseus Jackson god of Ice, Tides, Night, Swordsmanship, and Battle, Avenger for the Innocent, the council shall now vote to decide if you are guilty of the crimes of killing Deimos, Phobos, Khione and committing high treason.''

''I didn't kill them and I didn't commit treason.'' Percy defended. ''Yet you don't care. End this farce of a trial Zeus and just punish me.''

''You dare insinuate that I would knowingly participate in a unjust trial?''' Zeus asked, his voice taking a hard edge and Percy merely stared at him. ''It seems that your foolishness has not died in the dungeons. Perhaps I shall let Ares vent his anger out on you?''

''No! This is wrong!'' A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, which was showing anger, shouted from near the Hearth where Hestia was tending the flames. ''All of this is wrong! You guys are wrong! Get your head out of you asses and you would see that kelp head is innocent!'' From behind her a man who had olive skin, shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes, laid a hand on her left shoulder.

''Calm down Thalia, your not going to change anything.'' The man said, leaning down to whisper into her ear and Thalia snarled back at him.

''Let me go Nico! If we don't do something then-''

''Silence daughter.'' Zeus said, not bothering to look at where his daughter and a group of Perseus's friends were. ''I will not have another outburst.''

''But your _wrong! _If you would just-'' Leaning down Nico again whispered a few more words to Thalia who, after a few moments, reluctantly nodded and quietly watched as her father began to proceed with sentencing her cousin, her best friend.

''Continuing on with the trial, All in favor of finding Perseus guilty of the crimes I have just announced raise your hand.'' A heartbeat of silence then Ares, Hera, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Demeter and Zeus himself raised their hands.

''All opposed?'' Athena, Hermes and Apollo raised their hands and Zeus turned to the son of Poseidon while a vicious vengeful smirk appeared on Ares's face. ''Perseus Jackson you have been deemed guilty by the council for the crimes that I have previously stated and your sentence shall be the annulment of your status as a God and 500 years in Tartarus, bound in a maximum security cell.''

Thalia gasped in horror and Nico had a look of resignation on his face.

''Do you have any last words before we carry out your sentence, before you speak I caution you to think carefully on what you say.'' Zeus said and when he saw Perseus's eyes move towards the three noticeably empty thrones next to him and on both sides of Athena he narrowed his eyes before nodding. ''For obvious reasons Poseidon has decided to abstain from the vote, Aphrodite is in mourning and Artemis is already carrying out her sentence.''

Sentence?'' Perseus asked, confused.

''Because of the crimes she has committed in helping you her punishment is that she has been sentenced for a determined amount of time with her mother on Delos. As she resides on the island the hunters that she leads shall be lead by Athena and the duties of the moon has been temporarily passed to Apollo until we can find a better replacement.''

Glancing at Thalia Percy saw the look of despair on her face and his emerald green eyes that devoid of emotion became frigid.

''Are you fucking kidding me?'' He said as the air in the throne room dropped into freezing temperatures.

''Be careful what you say traitor, because of my leniency Artemis is going to be able to safety give birth to your children.'' The god of Thunder swiftly retorted and Perseus glared at him.

''How many times do I have to tell you?! She's innocent! You imprisoned a innocent person!''

''SILENCE!'' Zeus roared in anger. Standing up the King of the Gods raised his hand and in a explosion of power, in a explosion of light, his Master bolt appeared in his hand, humming with deadly energy. Undeterred Perseus continued to glare at Zeus who's body was crackling with electricity. ''The first part of your sentence shall be carried out now.''

Leveling his master bolt at Perseus, Zeus ignored the pleas of his daughters, the pleas of Perseus's friends and the protests of the Olympians who opposed Percy being found guilty and fired. An arch of lighting, a concentration of pure energy, traveled to Perseus and when it landed the Throne room was instantly covered in a electric hue. A second later Perseus's painful scream was heard by everybody. When the hue faded Perseus was kneeling on the ground, burns covering his body and the floor beneath him scorched.

''What is this?'' Zeus asked, his voice one step from demanding as he watched Perseus spit golden blood on the floor. ''Why aren't you mortal?! What did you do?!''

Cold vengeful green eyes landed on the King of Gods who felt a wave of fear wash over him.

''Strike him again!'' Ares said as an unnatural silence descended in the Hall of the Gods. ''Whatever he did to evade your strike he won't be able to do it a second time! I'll watch and if he does anything I kill-''

''No!'' Apollo shouted, shooting up from his throne. ''Don't you guys see this is divine intervention?! The fates has deemed Perseus innocent! If they didn't father's- I mean Lord Zeus's- master bolt should have turned him mortal!'' Looks of unease crossed some of the faces of the Olympians. When Ares saw this he angerly snarled and stood up, his sunglasses glowing crimson.

''You would do anything to get you sister out of punishment wouldn't you golden boy?!''

Apollo turned to Ares.

''Are you a fool Ares?! You saw when father attempted to deliver punishment! Stop being blinded by your emotions!''

''Blinded?!'' Ares roared, incensed. A harsh blood red glow began to cover his hand, a second later he was holding a deadly sword. ''You accuse me of being blind?!''

In response a golden light surrounded Apollo, when it faded a quiver full of arrows was strapped to his back while a magnificent bow was in his hands. The air in the throne room vibrated with barley checked power as both the God of the Sun and the God of War glared at each other.

''Percy is innocent.'' Apollo said, his serious blue eyes carefully trained on Ares. ''The fates have decreed it so-''

''Then the fates are wrong.'' Unbelievable, unthinkable, words were said not by Ares but by Zeus who was clenching his master bolt.

''Father!'' Athena said as her stormy gray staring at him in surprise. ''I don't think that is wise to say.'' Zeus ignored his daughter and gave Ares and Apollo a look which caused them to reluctantly sit down, their weapons magically vanishing.

''Since the fates have decided to intervene in my trial I shall add 500 years to your sentence while placing you into a solitary confinement in Tartarus.'' Zeus glared down at Perseus then turned to Hermes. ''Hermes you will take Perseus down to Hades and tell him the Council's decision.''

''But father I-''

''You will do as I say.''

At the cold demanding tone in Zeus's voice and expression Hermes nodded his head.

''Yes father.'' The Messenger of the Gods stood up from his throne and shrunk down to human height. Walking towards Perseus Hermes gently lifted him off the floor then winced when he saw the burns that covered the god's body.

''Your making a mistake.'' Perseus wheezed. ''Your sending Olympus down a path of darkness.''

''Hermes.'' Zeus called and Hermes turned to face his father. ''I will know if you attempt to deviate from my orders.''

Bowing Hermes disappeared with Perseus in a flash of golden light. Once Hermes disappeared Zeus sat back on his throne glanced at the remaining Olympians and people near the hearth.''The trial is now over, you are dismissed.''

* * *

End


End file.
